(pasca)Adolesens
by catus420
Summary: [taekook] "Setelah penolakan cintanya yang pertama, lantas hal tersebut membuat Taehyung menjadi berubah. Dan suatu ketika Jungkook mendobrak pintu rasional yang sebenarnya hanyalah ilusi. Karena dasarnya mereka berada di atas realita." (AU!BL! RnR, please?)
1. Chapter 1

**(pasca)Adolesens**

Cast : TaeKook with others

Genre : Slice of life, school life with bit romance and humor

Disclaimer : I just own plot and story

Summary :

"Setelah penolakan cintanya yang pertama, lantas hal tersebut membuat Taehyung menjadi berubah. Dan suatu ketika Jungkook mendobrak pintu rasional yang sebenarnya hanyalah ilusi. Karena dasarnya mereka berada di atas realita."

Happy Reading!

 **Bagian I : Adolesens**

Hitam, kumal, wajah cuek dengan minim ekspresi, dan kepala lebih sering menunduk. Itulah gambaran singkat seorang Kim Taehyung ketika dirinya masih berada di bangku SMP. Masa peralihan bocah menuju remaja yang sama-sama dalam kondisi labil dan buta akan arah hidup sendiri.

Kehidupan yang lebih didominasi interaksi bersama benda mati ketimbang manusia. Terlewat satu, itu pun hanya kucing anggora kesayangannya di rumah yang selalu sabar mendengar ocehannya yang begitu berlogika.

Tapi, begini pun Taehyung hanyalah anak-anak yang berada di masa peralihan seperti yang lainnya. Katanya, sih, jatuh cinta. Cinta monyet. Menyukai seorang anak gadis bintang kelas yang pantas bersanding dengan pangeran sekolah.

Tapi, Taehyung sama seperti bocah laki-laki lainnya. Punya nyali dan kemampuan buta membaca realita. Ketika gadis cantik jelita harus berdampingan dengan itik jantan buruk rupa. _Hell_ , ini zaman di mana dongeng sudah dianggap sebagai sarana delusi belaka. Lagian, siapa yang mau? Apa yang Taehyung punya dan patut dibanggakan?

"Yeri- _ah_ , maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Sore hari, dengan latar senja. Sudah sejenis dengan adegan di tiap latar anime. Rasa-rasanya kurang jawaban _iya_ dan suasana romantis. Di sini tidak ada sama sekali. Yang ada hanya keheningan, setelah Taehyung dengan sedikit paksa mengajak gadis bernama Yeri untuk mengikutinya ke belakang gudang. Kemudian segera mengatakan apa maksudnya, kecanggungan yang timbul tidak membuat mata Taehyung terbuka pada realita.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?"

Kim Yeri tepat seperti gadis lainnya. Dia juga masih berada pada masa peralihan menuju remaja. Namun, bedanya dia adalah gadis ceria nan pemberani.

"Kau jelek, Taehyung."

Penolakan pertama dari sebuah cinta pertama. Sore menjadikan Taehyung terdiam, memandang ke arah senja yang menonton. Setelah Yeri pergi meninggalkan dengan senyum kecut yang rupanya terasa pahit plus sesak baginya. Helaan napasnya menandakan dia lelah, lelah ketika ulangan Fisika di jam terakhir lalu dilanjutkan penolakan yang dirasa begitu cepat dan singkat.

Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Terakhir, sakit dan nyeri.

Hembusan angin memainkan rambut hitamnya yang berantakan. Tak peduli dengan lipatan lengannya yang sudah basah karena gugup sejak ulangan Fisika berakhir. Semuanya terasa hambar, tidak berwarna dan kesemuanya seketika terasa menyebalkan baginya.

Hah, apa begini rasanya ditolak?

Kisah hidupnya berjalan terus. Hingga jenjang SMA. Masa yang katanya sudah sepenuhnya remaja, sedang beralih lagi menuju kedewasaan di penghujung angka dua di kepala umur. Kim Taehyung yang SMP boleh dikatakan berbeda dengan SMA. Apa perbedannya? Tidak begitu signifikan.

Kulitnya sudah tidak begitu gelap, akibat terlalu lama di dalam ruangan. Kepalanya tidak lagi sering menunduk, hanya saja pandangannya kosong tanpa tujuan. Sisanya? Silakan tanyakan pada satu angkatan, siapa yang tak kenal dengannya. Mungkin ada.

Si Manusia Kaku juara olimpiade fisika, penggila anime dan _game_. Satu kata untuk Taehyung: ajaib.

Teman sekelasnya selalu menduga bahwa Taehyung adalah titisan seorang dewa. Diberi sebuah otak yang mampu berpikir di luar pemikiran mereka. Menemukan jawaban yang sama dengan jalan yang berbeda. Tidur di saat pelajaran dan lolos dari garis remedial. Apa yang patut dibenci darinya? Hanya kekakuan dan autismenya pada sesama manusia.

Bagi teman sekelasnya. Diam dan menyontek lebih baik daripada berbicara dengan Taehyung. Bagi Taehyung, berbicara dengan Mocca kucingnya lebih asyik ketimbang berdiskusi dengan teman sekelasnya.

Taehyung tidak pernah meminta untuk terkenal. Tetapi banyak murid yang tahu soal dirinya: si autisme yang antisosial. Padahal, kenyataannya beda tipis.

Dan, cinta adalah hal yang Taehyung buang jauh-jauh. Penyebab dirinya seperti sekarang dan kemunculan cerita ini.

Jeon Jungkook boleh dikatakan siswa yang tidak begitu berprestasi. Masuk sekolah sehari penuh pun dia sudah bahagia. Selalu sibuk dengan dispen sehingga guru-guru kerap kali mengeluh karena kehadirannya. Jungkook tak pernah menyesal apalagi mengeluh. Sudah biasa baru masuk segera ulangan karena waktunya yang bertepatan. Menurutnya, masa SMA cukup dinikmati apadanya.

OSIS dan kleb seni. Mungkin hanya dirinya yang segila itu. Aktif dalan OSIS sebagai wakil ketua sementara dirinya sendiri juga merangkap kedua klub seni dengan total divisi belasan. Dirinya sudah seperti manusia _multitasking_ tipe 9.9.

Namun, Jeon Jungkook tetaplah memiliki kekurangan—selain pretasi akademiknya—di samping kelebihannya dalam organisasi. Sesupel apa pun dia berteman, rupanya ada murid sekolah yang tidak berada pada jangkauannya untuk dikenali.

"Kim Taehyung itu yang mana?" Jungkook akan selaku bertanya demikian jika teman sekelasnya ada yang menyebut-nyebut nama itu.

Nama yang pernah dia dengar saat pengumuman juara kelas di kelas pertama. Rupanya orang itu cukup punya pamor di lingkungan pertemanannya. Hanya saja, Jungkook yang kurang memperhatikan atau memang dia tidak pernah memperhatikan.

"Anak olimpiade fisika. Kau harus tahu, Kook. Dia sebenarnya pintar hanya saja ya…," ungkap Irene di akhir kalimat tak selesai. Kemudian menatapa Jennie yang tersenyum dengan angkuhanya.

"Tampangnya dan kelakuannya. Antisosial sekali!" ungkap wanita bermata sipit itu tanpa ragu.

Jungkook terdiam. Mencerna kalimat dari dua gadis barusan. Kim Taehyung? Antisosial? Ah, mana mungkin? Jika iya, sudah sepatutnya orang itu terkenal keluar masuk ruang konseling.

"Orangnya yang mana?"

"Kau penasaran?" Kedua gadis itu bertanya secara bersama.

Jungkook mengangguk yakin. Dia harus tahu! Meski baginya tidak begitu penting juga. Maka, ketika sekolah sudah selesai, sengaja melewati kelas di mana target berada. Kebetulan Jennie memiliki keperluan di kelas yang bersangkutan. Datanglah mereka berdua, Jungkook dan Jennie, ke kelas A dan selanjutnya objek seketika di depan mata. Duduk di bangku belakang pojok kanan dengan ponsel dan pelantang telinga biru. Asyik pada layar fokus sepenuh jiwa.

"Itu orangnya!" bisik Jennie sambil menyikut lengan Jungkook.

Saat itu juga, Jungkook lupa di mana kerasionalannya berada. Sungguh.

- _ **catus420**_


	2. Chapter 2

**(pasca)Adolesens**

Cast : TaeKook with others

Genre : Slice of life, school life with bit romance and humor

Disclaimer : I just own plot and story

Summary :

"Setelah penolakan cintanya yang pertama, lantas hal tersebut membuat Taehyung menjadi berubah. Dan suatu ketika Jungkook mendobrak pintu rasional yang sebenarnya hanyalah ilusi. Karena dasarnya mereka berada di atas realita."

Happy Reading!

 **Bagian II : Perhatian**

Ada sedikit kejanggalan yang Taehyung rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Sekitar sudah seminggu lamanya. Selalu saja ada satu orang yang sedia di depan kelasnya ketika dia baru keluar kelas. Itu pun dalam suasana dan keadaan yang selalu sama. Yang membedakan hanya siapa lawan bicara orang itu ketika Taehyung keluar. Bisa perempuan atau laki-laki, dari yang dia kenal sampai tidak, bahkan pernah sekali orang itu sedang berbicara dengan seorang guru di depan kelasnya.

Kalau Taehyung lebih peduli, dia bisa bertanya entah pada temannya atau orang itu langsung. Maksudnya, ada apa gerangan dengan di depan kelasnya? Apa orang itu tidak punya kelas sendiri? Atau sebenarnya orang itu adalah teman sekelasnya? Oh, tentu tidak. Taehyung tidak ingat kalau memiliki teman sekelas yang selalu terlihat berbicara dengan orang lain. Teman-teman sekelasnya cenderung berkelompok dan memilih di dalam kelas.

Hingga satu hari di mana hujan turun di sore hari. Taehyung yang baru keluar kelas bersama Taemin, sempat menggerutu dalam hati karena hujan turun.

"Jungkook, kau untuk apa selalu di depan kelas kami?" tanya Taemin, tanpa segan menyelipkan kata _kami_ dalam kalimatnya. Penjelas dirinya dan Taehyung.

"Jadi, namanya Jungkook?" batin Taehyung berkata.

Orang yang bernama Jungkook itu hanya tersenyum. Lawan bicaranya sudah enyah, tinggal mereka bertiga. Taehyung tidak paham situasinya, tapi pandangannya yang menuju lapangan yang basah di bawah sana bisa merasakan bahwa ada pandangan berbeda yang berasal dari lawan bicaranya Taemin. Dan itu tertuju padanya.

" _Apa dia memperhatikanku?"_

Dan ketika Taehyung kembali menoleh, pandangan itu hilang. Rasanya langsung berubah normal, entah apa yang Taemin bicarakan dengan orang bernama Jungkook itu. Akhirnya dirinya bisa kembali berjalan bersama Taemin menuju tangga. Dan tanpa Taehyung sadari, sepasang mata sedari tadi memperhatikan punggung tegapnya yang lamban laun hilang ditelan jarak dan tangga.

Sebuah kemajuan yang baik! Jungkook menjerit tanpa suara di dalam kamarnya. Tak disangka bahwa hari ini terjadi begitu saja. Di mana, dia bisa melihat secara dekat plus jelas sosok bernama Kim Taehyung yang selalu diejek antisosial itu. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ini hari yang luar biasa! Semuanya mendadak terasa manis bagi Jungkook. Meski dia belum berkesempatan mendengar suara Taehyung, tapi berada di dekat pemuda itu sudah cukup baginya walau hanya sebentar tanpa kontak apapun.

"Irene, kau harus paham! Barusan aku melihatnya dari jarak dekat!"

Jungkook tak peduli dengan suara omelan Irene karena suaranya yang menggelegar di telepon bisa merusak masker gadis itu. Jungkook tidak mempedulikan hal-hal lain ketimbang suasana hatinya yang sedang sangat sangat baik. Kini, bayangan wajah Taehyung semakin jelas di dalam benaknya.

Pemuda itu lebih tinggi darinya, hanya berbeda sedikit. Kulitnya cokelat meski tidak begitu, hidungnya mancung, kedua matanya memakai kacamata bulat yang pas di wajahnya, kakinya jenjang dengan tas biru muda pudar yang selalu menempel di punggung tegapnya yang lebar. Astaga, sudah bisa sedetail itu Jungkook mendeskripsikan seorang Kim Taehyung dalam waktu singkat.

"Oke, selama Jeon Jungkookie. Kau sudah resmi jatuh cinta!"

"Terima kasih!"

"Tapi kau harus tahu, jatuh cinta tidak sesederhana yang kau bayangkan."

Entah itu hanyalah peringatan dalam kemasan candaan atau memang kenyataannya demikian. Jungkook sedikit mengabaikannya. Persetan sulit dan mudahnya, nyaris tiga tahun di SMA baru kali ini Jungkook yakin dia sedang jatuh cinta walau baru beberapa hari lamanya.

Satu minggu, dua minggu, dan ini minggu ketiga. Kim Taehyung seringkali bersitatap dengan sepasang mata bulat dengan manik onix di tengahnya. Mata itu jernih, tampak bercahaya dan seolah memberitahu betapa berharganya tatapan itu. Entah ini sebuah kesengajaan atau tidak. Tetapi jika bukan sebuah kesengajaan, rasanya Taehyung mulai ragu.

Orang itu, Jungkook, selalu terlihat melewati kelasnya. Taehyung sebenarnya menolak percaya diri, bisa saja Jungkook sedang mencari seseorang dari kelasnya. Dan dia pun malas untuk berani menegurnya. Dia sering bersama Taemin, dan ketika Jungkook lewat tampaknya orang itu tidak mencari Taemin. Hanya sering melihat ke dalam kelasnya kemudian lewat begitu saja.

"Sebenarnya, siapa yang Jeon Jungkook cari di kelas kita?" Seolhyun berkata dengan agak keras kepada teman sekelompoknya ketika jam istirahat masih berlangsung.

Hingga seseorang timbul di daun pintu, diikuti sosok Jeon Jungkook yang baru saja dibicarakan. Sosok itu, Jungkook segera dapat menangkapnya di meja belakang pojok kanan, sedang makan bekal bersama beberapa temannya. Bahkan, Jungkook sudah mulai hafal teman-teman Taehyung yang rupanya cukup terkenal dan dia kenal. Hanya saja, pemuda itu seolah memilih tertutup, dia lebih banyak diam daripada berusaha turut terlihat.

"Hyun- _ah_! Aku pinjam kalkulatormu!" pinta Jennie, sosok yang datang bersama Jungkook. Dia sengaja tidak masuk.

Sedangkan Jungkook berusaha terlihat setenang mungkin. Walau sejatinya pandangan miliknya terus bertuju kepada orang bernama Kim Taehyung yang terlihat dari samping. Pemuda itu sedang makan dengan khusyuk, enggan berbicara ketika teman-temannya sedang berbicara.

" _Mengapa dia begitu pendiam?"_

"Terima kasih, Hyun- _ah_! Aku pinjam, ya. Oh, apa yang lain punya juga?" Jennie bertanya pada Seolhyun yang sejatinya menaruh curiga pada Jungkook.

"Ada, untuk siapa?"

"Apa Taehyung punya?" tanya Jennie tanpa ragu sama sekali.

Sontak raut wajah Jungkook berubah. Suara memanggil nama itu terdengar. Entah Seolhyun sudah berkompromi dengan Jennie sebelumnya. Tapi itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah, bagaimana Jungkook harus bersikap ketika Kim Taehyung datang dengan sebuah kalkulator yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar Jungkook butuhkan.

"Siapa yang pinjam?"

Jantung ini rasanya ingin berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Keadaan memang dalam kondisi normal, tapi bagi Jungoook semuanya terasa merah muda. Waktu seolah berjalan lambat.

"Jungkook, Tae. Boleh, kan?"

Pemuda itu mengangguk. Menberikan kalkulator bewarna abu-abu, Jungkook menerimanya dengan senyum kaku. Tak pernah ia segugup ini pada orang baru. Lalu semuanya usai, suasana merah muda itu lenyap. Kembali pada suasana kelas yang agak sepi, Kim Taehyung kembali ke mejanya tanpa menoleh sama sekali dan Jennie sudah menariknya untuk meninggalkan kelas tersebut. Urusan mereka sudah selesai di sini.

"Ha ha ha. Kau harus lihat wajahmu barusan! Benar-benar konyol!" Tanpa malu, Jennie menertawakan Jungkook ketika mereka baru sampai kelas.

Gadis ini benar-benar cerdas. Niat hanya ingin meminjam kalkulator pada temannya untuk ulangan kimia nanti dengan mengajak Jungkook untuk bermodus. Rupanya keadaan mendukung sebuah pendekatan yang lebih jauh.

Pertama kalinya, Jungkook mendengar suara milik Kim Taehyung. Suara bariton yang benar-benar seksi di telinganya, meski hanya beberapa patah kata tapi rasanya Jungkook telah mendengar Kim Taehyung berpidato selama satu jam penuh.

Suara yang benar-benar khas!

"Apa kau tidak tahu, Jen? Lee _Ssaem_ melarang menggunakan kalkulator!" tegur Mingyu ketika melihat yang lain mulai membawa kalkulator.

Dan Jungkook sebenarnya tidak butuh sekali dengan kalkulator itu. Dia lebih pede menghitung manual.

"Tak masalah, jam terakhir ulangan fisika. Pasti boleh, kan?"

Dan Jungkook tetap tidak benar-benar membutuhkan kalkulator itu. Tapi jika itu bisa membuatnya mendengar suara Taehyung, lagi, maka Jungkook rela meminjam terus pada pemuda itu.

- _ **catus420**_


End file.
